


Um Romance Toma Forma

by Lia_Gomes_22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, M/M, Moments, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Spy Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Gomes_22/pseuds/Lia_Gomes_22
Summary: Após a guerra de Hogwarts foi preciso um ano para reparar todo o estrago causado e toda ajuda foi bem vinda, agora um ano depois as aulas estão voltado para todos inclusive os que desejarem refazer o sétimo ano e todos vão ter uma grande surpresa, venha acompanhar alguns momento que ocorreram durante a guerra e que desencadearam o acontecimento inacreditável que está ocorrendo neste exato momento no meio do grande salão.Não você não está alucinando, Harry Potter acabou de agarrar Draco Malfoy na frente de toda Hogwarts.OBS. Todos os direitos de universo e personagens são de J.K.Rowling porém o enredo da história é totalmente meu.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	1. Situando Vocês

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pessoal! É isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo eu resolvi escrever uma continuação para a história "Uma Amizade Começa" enfim serão momentos que ocorreram entre nosso casal favorito durante a busca pelas Horcruxes e como estes momentos levaram eles a finalmente começar a história deles.
> 
> Espero vocês no próximo capítulo.

Após a guerra Hogwarts ficou devastada, levou um ano inteiro para o castelo ser reconstruído e toda ajuda disponível foi apreciada.

Poucas pessoas sabiam mas Draco Malfoy teve um importante papel para o fim guerra, ele serviu a Ordem da Fênix e Harry mandando informações de dentro do circulo íntimo de Voldemort e salvou várias pessoas da morte.

Desde aquela noite em que ele e Harry conversaram nos corredores e estabeleceram uma amizade ficou decidido que não importava de que lado estavam eles iam ajudar um ao outro para o fim da guerra e a sobrevivência deles.

Harry ficou furioso quando Draco decidiu que mandaria informações disfarçado _'E se pegarem você? Vai ser morto!'_ mas Draco estava decidido e tudo deu certo até que Harry depois de meses desaparecido da face da terra apareceu com o rosto desfigurado junto a Rony e Hermione na mansão Malfoy, naquele momento Draco largou tudo que tinha inclusive seu disfarce e ajudou eles a fugir tendo ajuda do elfo Dobby e levando no decorrer do plano uma adaga de Bellatriz no ombro e por sorte sobrevivendo.

Desde então ficou escondido junto ao trio de ouro ajudando-os em seu plano insano.

_'NÓS VAMOS INVADIR GRINGOTS?'_

E foi dado como traidor e caçado por todos os començais.

Apesar de todo tempo que foi amigo de Harry não conseguiu se aproximar de Rony e Hermione.

_'Foram muitos anos de ódio'_ eu disse a Harry uma vez e tudo que ele me disse foi: 

_' A convivência vai aproximar vocês'_

Odeio admitir mais ele estava certo e o mais irônico foi ter acontecido no meio de uma guerra mas o tempo que ficamos juntos durante a fuga realmente aproximou todos nós.

Também foi durante a guerra que eu me apaixonei mais pelo moreno de olhos verdes que me encantou desde o primeiro momento na loja de roupas da Madame Malkin quando o vi pela primeira vez sem nem mesmo saber seu nome, eu já sabia que nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas. 

Durante aquele beijo inesperado eu relembrei todos os momentos que passamos até ali e como foi irônico que o nosso romance tomasse forma durante uma Guerra.


	2. A Briga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento 1- Draco Conta a Harry que vai agir como informante secreto da Ordem e Harry surta geral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gente! 
> 
> Eai o que estão achando da história até agora? Tenso esse capítulo não é?
> 
> Tantas dúvidas na mente dos nossos personagens favoritos, tanto medo e incerteza diante de uma possível inexistência de um futuro para eles.
> 
> Bom, vejo vocês no próximo momento!

Eu já sabia que o dia seria difícil desde que eu tinha decidido fazer aquilo.

Era mais que óbvio que Harry não iria simplesmente aceitar. Claro que eu sabia dos riscos em ser um espião mais eu sentia que devia contribuir de alguma forma (mesmo que ninguém além dele mesmo e Harry soubessem disso).

Então quando eu cheguei na Torre de Astronomia eu já estava preparado para o que viria após eu contar para Harry mas isso ainda não me impediu de ficar ansioso enquanto esperava que aquele Grifinório chegasse e me encarasse com aquelas esmeraldas que pareciam saber todos os meus segredos (e eu sabia que ele realmente sabia todos menos um deles, o mais importante de todos). Quando o moreno finalmente chegou eu já não tinha certeza de que tinha coragem suficiente para dizer a ele, mas segui em frente e invoquei meu (merlim!) Grifinório interior.

_Hey Harry!- Acenei para o outro que me encarava sonolento e decididamente com raiva por ter acordado ele com a coruja (merda já seria difícil com ele calmo).

_ Eu poderia saber senhor Draco Malfoy POR QUE em nome de Merlim sua coruja estava puxando minha coberta as TRÊS da madrugada no ultimo dia em Hogwarts?!- Reclamou exasperado.- Não podia esperar para falar o que quer que fosse amanhã?

_Eu achei que falar enquanto o castelo todo estava adormecido seria mais fácil e não passaríamos por humilhação pública pelos seus gritos-Dei de ombros (embora quisesse correr dali).

_Meus gritos? Por que eu grit...- Parou cerrando os olhos- O que você aprontou?

_É mais o que eu ainda vou fazer..- Passei as mão pelo meu cabelo, uma coisa que não passou despercebida por Harry que me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu estava hesitante e nervoso.

_ Só fale logo Draco!

Respirei fundo.

_Okay, eu tive uma ideia, eu sei que você não vai voltar no ano que vem e eu por mais preocupado com a sua sanidade nesse plano louco sinto que deveria ajudar então eu tomei uma decisão... eu vou deixar você informado dos passos dos començais e vou tentar avisar a ordem o mais rápido possível após o fim de cada reunião que eu participar, como filho de Lúcius eu participo de todas as reuniões do circulo íntimo e avisando antes dos ataques posso ajudar a salvar vidas, terei que mandar as mensagens anonimamente claro mais de qualquer forma eu estarei ajudando- Eu falei tudo de uma vez, em poucos segundos o rosto do moreno foi de confusão a incrédulo até a raivoso.

_VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE LOUCO?! 

_ Olha eu entendo que você acha que eu estou sendo inconsequente mais eu preciso ajudar de alguma forma!- Tentei acalma-lo.

_INCONSEQUENTE?! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO BEM MAIS QUE INCONSEQUENTE!- Continuou gritando.

_EU SEI! MAIS EU PRECISO AJUDAR! COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU ME SINTA ENQUANTO VOCÊ CORRE POR AÍ COMO O MALDITO GRIFINÓRIO SEM AUTOPRESERVAÇÃO NENHUMA QUE É?- Soltei tudo que passava pela minha mente nas últimas semanas desde que ele me contou a missão que Dumbledore deixou para ele. Suspirei frustrado.- Eu não posso ficar parado enquanto você está por aí arriscando sua vida por todos, não posso!- Sussurrei derrotado.

E de repente eu senti braços me envolverem e o cheiro característico de lírios que só Harry possuía me entorpecer, nunca tínhamos nos abraçado desde a noite dos corredores mas eu me lembrava perfeitamente da sensação, era como estar em casa não sabia se Harry sentia o mesmo mais para mim se tornou o melhor lugar no mundo para se estar, aquele simples abraço parecia dizer tudo que eu precisava saber no momento e teve a capacidade de me acalmar em segundos de todos os pensamentos que me apavoravam a semanas.

_E se pegarem você? Vão mata-lo!- Sussurrou urgentemente para mim momentos depois que o abraço terminou e havíamos nos sentado escorados na parede lado a lado encarando as estrelas.

_É uma guerra Harry, sacrifícios são necessários e as vezes temos que fazer coisas que não queremos para se ter uma chance de mudar algo, as vezes um movimento errado custa uma vida, mas as vezes um sacrifício salva muitas outras-Disse no mesmo tom que o moreno havia usado antes.

Harry apenas suspirou sabendo que era verdade, afinal quem era ele para julgar as escolhas de Draco e até mesmo tentar impedi-las, conhecia o loiro a tempo suficiente para saber que nada mudaria sua decisão.

Sabia também que não poderia julgar as escolhas do loiro, afinal não era exatamente a mesma coisa que ele mesmo estava fazendo ao se arriscar para encontrar as Horcruxes sabendo que poderia morrer a qualquer momento?

Ele sabia que tudo que poderia fazer era aproveitar esse tempo com Draco antes que a manhã chegasse e Draco voltasse a ser o comensal da morte e Harry voltasse a ser o Eleito, então apenas suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do loiro enquanto os dois olhavam as estrelas serenamente em aceitação, suas mentes porém inundavam-se nas dúvidas de um futuro incerto.

_A guerra teria um fim?_

_Se tivesse eles ganhariam?_

_Teriam sua tão aguardada paz?_

_Eles iriam se ver novamente algum dia?_

_Ou seriam só almas perdidas que nunca chegaram a confessar os sentimentos confusos que estavam em suas mentes desde o primeiro encontro aos onze anos?_


	3. Tempestade Emocional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento 2- Devaneios e preocupações de Draco depois que a guerra começou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gente!
> 
> Que reviravolta de sentimentos não é mesmo? Angústia, medo e logo depois amor, paixão... Mais alguém sentiu esse furacão emocional que é Draco Malfoy no momento?
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem acompanhando.
> 
> Até o nosso próximo encontro!

Fazia alguns meses que o mundo bruxo tinha entrado em caos, o ministério caiu e Voldemort passou a controlar tudo, incluindo Hogwarts.

Eu segui meu plano e anonimamente mandava mensagens para a ordem avisando sobre os ataques, as perdas ainda aconteciam mais a ordem conseguia evitar vários dos ataques. Também mandava atualizações do mundo bruxo para Harry que estava sendo procurado e tinha desaparecido, eu sabia que ele e os seus fiéis escudeiros Weasley e Granger estavam na missão suicida deles para salvar o mundo, logo após a queda do ministério eles sumiram e a meses eu não tinha ideia de onde eles estavam, o que não ajudava nem um pouco com meu medo constante em saber se ele estava vivo ou não.

Na mansão as coisas seguiam como era de se esperar, Voldemort controlava tudo e todos, cada mínimo erro de seus subordinados era corrigido com maldições das quais eu muitas vezes testemunhei e mesmo depois de meses não me acostumei com os gritos de agonia, acordava de pesadelos varias vezes por noite, seja de lembranças dos horrores presenciados ou de não saber como Harry estava, minha mente me pregava peças, eu realmente não tinha ideia do que acontecia com ele afinal nós dois sabíamos que se ele respondesse minhas cartas alguém notaria e meu disfarce seria descoberto então ele sabia o que estava acontecendo mais eu nem imaginava o que ele estava passando e muito menos o que o moreno planejava fazer.

E além da angústia por Harry ainda havia o fato de que eu estava mandando informações para a ordem, após cada reunião eu agia normalmente e quando já estava em meus aposentos escrevia uma carta anônima detalhando onde e quais seriam os alvos do próximo ataque antes de despachar minha leal coruja noite adentro esperando que conseguissem impedir mais mortes e que o riso valesse apena, ele não fantasiava que seu pai agiria em sua proteção caso fosse pego, sabia que no momento em que fosse descoberto ele seria um homem morto, seu pai era leal ao poder e se para alcança-lo ele precisasse ficar a merce de Voldemort e deixar seu único filho morrer ele o faria sem nem pensar duas vezes, sinceramente ele já não se surpreendia em saber disso, seu pai sempre foi um homem que fazia tudo em nome do poder, passava por cima de todos para conseguir o que queria e não é surpresa nenhuma que seu filho estivesse incluído nisso se ele se tornasse uma ameaça aos seus planos.

A verdade era que ele não se importava em morrer, ele só tomava todos os cuidados em ser discreto por que sabia que ele estava ajudando outras pessoas que poderia ter morrido se não fosse por seus avisos, e também por que Harry havia pedido que ele se mantivesse vivo, sua única preocupação era se Harry estaria bem e se ele o veria de novo algum dia.

Estar distante de seu moreno o fazia sentir como se algo faltasse nele, como se sua melhor parte faltasse, mesmo que Harry não soubesse de seus sentimento Draco sabia que era perdidamente apaixonado pelo garoto de olhos verde esmeralda e sorriso brilhante que sempre parecia brilhar de um jeito que denunciava seus pensamento e a confusão que parecia sempre estar por onde ele passava, confusão essa que inclusive habitava seu coração e sua mente a anos, Draco havia jurado a si mesmo que se sobrevivesse aquela guerra e encontrasse Harry de novo ele confessaria tudo que sentia e mesmo que Harry não sentisse o mesmo ele esperava que o moreno ainda desejasse ser seu amigo.

Por que o loiro simplesmente não sobreviveria sem Harry em sua vida, não depois de finalmente conseguir a presença do moreno com sorrisos e não olhares de ódio como foi antes deles serem amigos.

O problema era que Draco nunca conseguiu ver Harry como seu amigo, porque Harry era muito mais, Harry era a luz que iluminava a escuridão do loiro, sua voz era o melhor som do mundo para Draco, era como a melhor sinfonia daquelas que levam você para outro mundo, seus olhos eram profundamente verdes, e toda vez que Draco olhava para eles, ele se sentia como se estivesse mergulhando em outro universo, um que parecia ver todas as coisas boa de Draco, um que ele podia se só ele mesmo e ser bom o suficiente, um onde ele não precisava provar que era suficiente, ele se sentia amado, mesmo que não fosse da forma que ele gostaria.

E era por isso que ele não poderia ser só amigo de Harry, por que Harry havia conseguido a muito tempo ocupar todo espaço disponível em seu pobre coração, ele chegou de repente e roubou toda a sua atenção.

Mas se tudo que Harry pudesse oferecer em troca fosse sua amizade Draco estava disposto a aceitar por que sem Harry ele não conseguia ficar.

Por que....

Harry é seu lar.


	4. A Fuga

Se tem uma coisa de que eu sempre me orgulhei foi de poder dizer que tenho um ótimo auto controle, e tenho certeza de uma coisa nesta vida é que a única coisa que me manteve indiferente quando um elfo apareceu no meu quarto dizendo que minha presença era solicitada no salão principal para identificar Harry Potter, foi esse extremo auto controle por que se eu não possuísse ele eu provavelmente teria surtado ali na hora.

Enfim, de volta ao foco...

Quando finalmente o vi gostaria de poder dizer que finalmente suspirei de alívio mais infelizmente isso era impossível sabendo de todos os potenciais perigos a nossa volta.

_ Me diga filho é ele?- Meu pai perguntou com uma leve excitação na sua voz.

Ele tinha certeza de que fossemos nós que pegássemos Harry todos nossos "erros" seriam perdoados. Mais infelizmente para ele eu não estava nem aí para a definição de lado certo dele.

_E-Eu não tenho certeza..- Hora de atuar.

_ Olhe bem Draco, se formos nós a entregar Potter ao Lorde Das Trevas tudo será perdoado, mas se chamarmos ele e não for Potter ele matará todos nós.

_ Eu n-ão sei... o que aconteceu com o rosto dele?

Era óbvio que era uma azaração mais eu precisava ganhar tempo para o Trio de Ouro ter um plano de fuga.

Eles sempre tinham um plano de fuga.

Eu nunca senti tanto medo como naquele dia, medo de que eles não conseguissem escapar, medo de que voldemort o matasse, medo de que Bellatrix matasse Hermione por causa de uma espada _"isso devastaria Harry"_ medo de tantas coisas que tomei uma decisão que provavelmente me mataria.

Horas depois que Rabicho levou Harry e Ronald para o calabouço, eu peguei uma mochila com o essencial que eu deixei preparada caso eu precisasse fugir de repente e desci discretamente me escondendo pelas sobras até Harry.

Olhei pelas grades para eles e vi a pequena Luna também, Weasley foi o primeiro a me notar.

_O que você quer Malfoy? Veio aqui se Glorificar com nosso azar?!

Revirei os olhos e me virei pra Harry que já estava me olhando.

_Hey Harry, sua cavalaria chegou- Sorri pela primeiro vez em meses e destranquei a porta de metal com a chave que roubei de Rabicho.

Em um piscar de olhos eu estava sendo apertado até a morte por um moreno de olhos verdes que cheirava a lírios. O que com certeza deixou um ruivo muito confuso.

_Harry? O que você está fazendo!- Falou indignado com uma cara que me deu muita vontade de rir.

_Vamos Ron, vamos buscar Hermione e sair daqui com Luna, Oliváras e Draco.

Sem entender nada ainda ele acenou.

_Okay Harry você acha que pode chamar Dobby aqui? é impossível aparatar dentro da mansão a não ser que seja um elfo doméstico e nunca chegaremos fora das proteções vivos se formos atravessar toda propriedade.

_Claro, DOBBY!- Ouviu-se um 'pop' e lá estava a salvação deles no momento.

_Mestre Harry Potter senhor, o senhor me chamou?

_Sim Dobby precisamos da sua ajuda, estamos presos aqui, queremos que você nos aparate até Hermione e nos tire todos daqui o mais rápido possível parra um lugar seguro.

_Podemos ir para o chalé das conchas! É onde Bill e Fleur moram.- Disse Ronald.

_Claro senhor Harry Potter senhor, é um prazer ajudar o senhor.

Dobby nos aparatou no salão principal onde Hermione estava sendo torturada por Bellatrix e depois disse ouve um confronto entre nós, Bellatrix e meu pai que quando percebeu que eu estava junto com o trio de ouro tentou me matar e me acusar de traição.

_Não pai, eu não traí o senhor! Eu escolhi o lado certo nessa guerra, eu escolhi o lado vencedor!

Enfurecido ele tentou me matar. Eu vi as palavras começarem a se formar em sua boca quando de repente ele foi atirado na parede oposta e minha mãe apareceu em toda sua glória furiosa.

_Você não vai machucar MEU FILHO!!- Gritou antes de abrir caminho até mim e ficar ao meu lado.

_Vamos Dobby nos tire daqui AGORA!- Apressou Harry antes de segurar minha mão.

Eu senti a magia de aparatação e antes de desaparecer eu vi Bellatrix atirar uma adaga e então senti uma dor insuportável no ombro antes do mundo ficar turvo e tudo começar a girar, senti a queda no chão e então tudo ficou escuro.


End file.
